Ask for Help
by FrozenFlamingFire
Summary: FACE family. America has a science project about flight due in two days, he needs to make a model, stat. Only he can't seem to do it by himself, and God be damned if he asks for help from anyone. Random Oneshot.


**Hey guys, I wrote a quick oneshot.**

**Based on a true story. Seriously, this happened while I was baking a cake for my potluck. :D (Except for me changing the names, obviously)**

**Sorry if they seem a little OOC I've never actually written a Hetalia Fanfic before, and I've only really gotten started on the World series. Any tips for this fandom are very much appreciated.**

**I don't own Hetalia. :(**

* * *

"Ugh, I can't do it! This is impossible!" Alfred threw his paper maché covered hands up in exasperation, narrowly missing his guardian who held his half covered ballon and ducked just in time.  
Arthur sighed, "Would you like some help Alfred?" He directed the question at the American but glanced over at Francis.  
Said frenchman hummed as he measured out some flour for his cake. Checking the recipe again before tossing it in the bowl he said with a grin, "Ah, I would help, but I'm busy baking a cake mon amour."  
Alfred stormed off to the bathroom to wash his hands for the umpteenth time, apparently he couldn't stand the gooey mess staying on them for too long. Matthew carefully placed another small strip of paper on his own ballon, "I could help him." He offered shyly.  
Arthur shook his head, "No, it's okay Matthew." No matter how hard Matt tried he never seemed to be better than the American, except for hockey and maple syrup. Especially hockey. (CANADA FTW!)  
He smiled slightly at the memory as Alfred came back, shaking his hands to dry them. "Okay, let's try this again."

* * *

An hour later Francis took his first cake out of the oven and popped the second pan in, having decided to make 2, because why not? Very little progress had been made on Alfred's paper maché covered ballon and both Alfred and Arthur were reaching their breaking points.  
Alfred let out a loud growl as some of the paper slid off the ballon and landed on the table with a splat. "I can't fix that! How the hell am I supposed to do this?"  
"Matthew can you hold this for a second?" Arthur said in a deathly calm voice. The second it was out of his hands Alfred gave a sharp yell and stepped back, holding his head in pain and shock.  
"Thank you Matt" Alfred said and took it back. He turned a glare on the American who cringed back, "You are doing nothing! I can't read your mind, if you want me to be useful in helping you tell me!"  
Francis wiped the cake batter off his hands and moved over to the table, stopping when he received a very angry British glare who hissed, "Don't help him, he needs to learn how to ask."  
Francis simply held his hands up in surrender, "I was just looking" he attempted to defend himself.  
Arthur huffed, "Matt, with how aggravated your brother is maybe you should use your own paper maché mixture."  
The Canadian simply shrugged and moved away to get a bowl, some flour and water.  
"Here I'll help." Francis smiled and walked back into the kitchen with him.  
Matt gently shook his head, "Nah, I think I'll be fine."  
The guardian shrugged, "Suit yourself" and moved off the make the icing.

* * *

After a while Alfred and Arthur abandoned the idea of a paper maché hot air ballon and moved on to try and create one using pipe cleaners and paper.  
By that time both cakes were out of the oven and Francis was simply waiting for them to cool enough for him to ice them without the icing melting. Eventually he stuck one in the freezer and went to help with the science project.  
Matthew sat alone at the table, unnoticed, but not really minding. He was able to listen to the conversation only a few feet away without taking part in something that would most likely escalate into an argument. He continued working on his own ballon, smiling to himself.  
"Okay so we just make circles of various sizes and attach them to make a frame, then we cover it with paper." Francis asked, "That's going to be a very flimsy frame."  
Alfred and Arthur sighed in unison, "Well neither of us have a better idea at this point.."  
So the three set to work.

* * *

Once the 'frame' was done Francis took his cake out of the freezer and felt the cool top. With a smile he set to icing it.  
The other two admired their 'frame' which vaguely resembled a cup that was slightly wider around the middle.  
"Eh who am I kidding? I'll never get this done on time…" Alfred groaned, fully aware that he was running out of options.  
Arthur laughed half heartedly, "We'll think of something." Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something that made him blink in surprise, turning his head to look at it directly.  
"What?" The American asked and followed his gaze, his jaw dropping when he saw it as well.  
Simultaneously the two jumped off their seats and ran over to the table where a perfect, only slightly damp paper mach ballon sat.  
"Who did this?" Alfred asked, amazed, and daintily picked it up, holding it as if it would shatter any second.  
"Oh, do you like it?" Came a small voice from behind them.  
The two turned to see Canada holding his bear.  
The small boy smiled up at them, "I just went to get Kumo so I could show him."  
His brother ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him, making him take a step back in surprise, "Dude! It's amazing! Can I use it for my project?"  
Their guardian smiled slightly, "Now that you mention it Alfred, that would be a nice fix to our problems. As long as Matthew's okay with it."  
Matt nodded, "Yeah that's okay."  
Alfred whooped and let go of his brother, "Thank you so much!"  
Francis, having heard to commotion brought out the first slice of cake and handed it to Matt, "Here, you get the first one for helping your brother."  
Matthew smiled his thanks as Alfred whined, "Don't I get one too?"  
Francis just laughed, "You can have one after you're done cleaning up."  
"All of it? By myself?" Even as Matthew cut it, "I can help, I don't mind."  
Arthur shook his head, "No, I'm sure Alfred can clean up, seeing as how your brother just did half of you science project for you." A just-do-it look made Alfred smile and sigh, "Okay, okay, I'll do it."  
England and France moved back into the kitchen to talk for a bit and America started cleaning the table.  
Canada simply stood in the same place he'd been left, his bear at his side as he slowly ate his piece of cake. He smiled.

It's fun being noticed.

* * *

**Ermageeerd! I actually just finished a story, this is, I kid you guys not, the first story I have every finished! Like ever, in my life... That's depressing.**

**I also apologize for any mistakes, I was so excited I only proof read it once.**

***Cough* Anyways like all writers I live off of reviews and since joining I've kinda been starving, so yeah. FEED MEH! xD**


End file.
